


cold

by punkrocklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Poem-style, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Short One Shot, gemma has a kid, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocklouis/pseuds/punkrocklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he misses his lover. he fills the void with the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

the cold wind.

he craved it

badly.

cold reminded him

of numb.

cold meant he

could run 

away.

away was 

a long ways

away.

that's where

his lover

resided.

cold meant

bliss. 

no rush. 

he would stay 

out in the cold.

his fingers turned 

frostbitten,

and he craved

the numb.

he got hypothermia

multiple times.

cold gave him

a reason

to leave.

away

cold meant

snowflakes.

his lover

used to love

snowflakes.

the flurries

would fall into 

his hair,

tinging his ears

a dark red.

cold meant

goosebumps.

the kind 

his lover 

used to give him. 

cold meant

chapped lips.

it reminded him

of the strawberry

chapstick

his lover

used to kiss him with.

cold meant

warm touches.

the kind

his lover

used to give him

in the winter.

he missed

his lover

and his lover's

warm touches.

cold meant

escape.

he could escape far

away,

to his lover

again.

cold meant

speechless words.

he didn't have

to speak

to talk to

his lover.

all they needed

were each other. 

and sometimes,

when it got

too cold

for him to bare,

he could feel

his lover

whispering on

his neck,

"i've always

got you."  
.

.

.

.

he was pacing.

it was 

his lover's 

birthday.

where is it?

where is the cold?

his comfort.

he no longer was

comfortable

because 

the cold

was not there

when it always was.

and he cried

for the first time

in a long time.

oh, how cold

his lover

must be

six feet under

and completely

alone?  
.

.

.

.

"tell me the story again, grandma."

"alright, for you, sweets. my brother was amazing. he danced with the breeze, he ran away but always ended up at home. he was so peaceful, he never stuck with a schedule. he loved winter. he loved snowflake flurries, the chill, that stupid strawberry chapstick, the overall warmth from everyone's love. he loved winter because he could escape from reality. you never really had to talk with him, he just gave off the feeling of pure happiness."

"what about his lover?"

"his lover was a bit odd. he did everything my brother did, because it claimed it made their relationship stronger. he loved the cold because my brother loved winter, but he never got the aspect of winter, just cold. when my brother died, his lover got hypothermia almost seven times. he almost lost some fingers because of it. one day, he threw a party for my deceased brother, and when the cold never came, he left to find it. he craved cold. he chased after it. he ran away. to his lover-"

"why are you telling my child this dreadful story?" the old woman's only son came into view.

the old woman ignored his attitude. "son, did you know you were named after my brother's crazy boyfriend?"

"that doesn't answer my question."

"louis, honey, haven't i taught you that life doesn't always give you the answer to the question you asked?" gemma said with a soft smile, identical to her younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry i killed them both i just can't anymore sorry.


End file.
